


Fourth of July

by KirstieJ



Series: we're never getting older [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boats, Fireworks, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: In between being young and being right, you were my Versailles at night. You and I were fire, fire, fireworks (that went off too soon) - Fourth of July, Fall Out Boy
Jack and Kent spend the day together for Kent's 17th birthday.





	

It’s the Fourth of July, which just so happens to coincide with Kent Parson’s birthday.

Both are good reasons for Jack to be in the United States, though he’s far from Kent’s small apartment.

It’s Kenny’s birthday, and this year they planned to go out for the day on his cousin’s big fishing boat off the water of a much smaller place then Kent’s. They’re definitely not the only people who had similar plans, with it being a national holiday and all.

Therefore, there are plenty of other boats out in the harbour, most out for leisurely drives on the water. It’s nice. Jack finds he likes being on a boat, especially with Kent.

It’s 1:00 in the afternoon and Kent’s already a cup or two into some sugary sweet drink with too much alcohol in it for somebody just turning 17. His older cousin, Amanda, is the one pouring them out, though. And it’s not as if he and Jack haven’t been getting drunk with the rest of their hockey team since they started playing together.  

“Wanna try?” Kent asks, leaning against the back ledge of the boat with Jack. He hops up a second later, his thigh pressed to Jack’s side.

“No thanks,” Jack says, holding up the beer he’s been sipping since it was handed to him. He doesn’t actually like beer all that much, even though he drinks it all the time. It’s easy to get a hold of, and won’t cause him the chirping that other types of weak alcoholic beverages would.

“Suit yourself,” Kent says with a shrug, taking a sip. Jack nods and drinks from his beer.

Kent stays close to Jack, humming along to the music blasting from the speakers on the boat. It’s not quite the Top 40s station, but most of the songs are new and pop-based, so Kent is happy. His cousin Jason had laughed and called him a pussy when he insisted on the station. Kent just shoved him in the shoulder and told him to piss off because it was _his_ birthday and he should be able to pick the music, crappy as it was. Jason just laughed more, but let the pop music play.

“Are you having fun?” Kent asks Jack, lifting a hand and bringing his sunglasses to his eyes.

“Huh? Yeah. Shouldn’t I be asking you that? It’s your birthday, don’t worry about me.”

Kent just stares at him for a second, looking at Jack like he’s stupid or something. “You’re my best friend, Zimms. I want you to be having a good time.”

Jack breathes out through his nose. “I am,” he says quietly. “Are _you_?”

“Fuck yeah. I love the boat. I could just sit out here all day.”

“Did you remember sunscreen?”

“Totally,” Kent says, touching his bicep to confirm it still feels slightly oily despite the bottle boasting it didn’t leave oily residue.

“Good,” Jack says with a nod.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Kent asks, moving one hand so it’s behind Jack. He’s pressing closer to him, and Jack feels his shoulders stiffen, looking at the group of Kent’s family and friends.

“Nothing,” Jack insists quietly, turning his eyes to his beer. He can even smell the alcohol on Kent’s breath from this distance.

Kent just purses his lips. “You’re a shitty liar, Jack.”

“I’m okay,” Jack says, finally looking over at Kent. He can’t see into his eyes very well because of Kent’s sunglasses, but that’s fine.

“Dude. You’re harshing my birthday vibes. Don’t give me this bullshit, man.”

Jack bites down on his tongue, swallowing. He really doesn’t mean to be ruining Kent’s birthday at all, he just feels strange here. He hardly enjoys his own family gatherings, let alone one where he _really_ doesn’t know anybody other than Kent, Kent’s mom, and Kent’s sister. He sort of knows Jason, but Jason is kind of an asshole as far as Jack can tell.

“I’m fine,” Jack tells him, “I’m just bad around people. You know that, Kenny.”

Kent tilts his head, then gives him a bright smile. Jack kind of hates how his heart squeezes.

“Dude, it’s just my folks, plus my aunt and cousins. A couple family friends. Yeah, there’s a decent amount of people here,” Kent wrinkles his nose, looking around. “But you don’t have to worry. Just focus on me,” Kent tells him, eyes going wider behind his sunglasses.

“Kent,” Jack says, taking a big gulp of beer to hide the red in his cheeks.

“What?” Kent hisses, face closer to Jack’s ear.

“There are people,” Jack grits out. Kent just laughs, like it’s some sort of game.

“Dude, chill,” Kent whispers. Well, it’s not really a whisper, because the boat and music and people are loud so if he truly whispered Jack wouldn’t hear him.

“Kenny,” Jack says, looking over at him. Kent just chuckles and presses his cheek to Jack’s.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” a voice demands. Jack looks over as Jason approaches the two of them, taking a long haul from the drink in his hand.

“Nothing,” Kent says, sitting up fully. “Why do you care?”

“Don’t. You’re just acting, like, super fucking homo over here, man,” Jason says, scrunching his nose. Any laughter remaining drops from Kent’s face.

“What the fuck is it to you?” Kent asks, mouth a hard line. Jason holds his gaze for a second, then snorts. Kent laughs along with him.

“C’mon, Kenny. All I’m saying is poor Zimmermann here looks mighty uncomfortable with you draping yourself all over him. Have some decency, man. Not everyone’s a touchy-feely fag like you.” Jason explains, pushing Kent on the shoulder. “Oh, while I’m tearing the piss outta you for queer-related shit, why are you drinking that crap Mandy’s giving you? I do have whiskey on this boat.”

“You’re overdoing it, man,” Kent tells him. “You can’t focus on one theme that much, it’s just unfair. Take it from someone who’s going pro, your chirping skills need _mad_ practice.”

“I thought I was doing okay,” Jason says, in all seriousness. “Let’s ask a real hockey expert. Was that too much, Zimmermann?”

“Uh… I dunno,” Jack says. “They were okay chirps.”

“What the hell, you’re supposed to agree with me.” Kent looks over at hi, offended.

“Sorry?”

“Hah. You’re so fucking Canadian,” Jason snorts

Jack really doesn’t understand how saying sorry once constitutes as embodying the Canadian stereotype, but he isn’t in the habit of fighting these types of things, especially not with members of Kent’s family.

“He’s very Canadian,” Kent says. “Anyway, my drink’s about finished so if you wanna fetch me some whiskey you can go right ahead.” Kent tells him, downing his cup before holding it out to Jason.

“Alright, that’s a little better. You might turn out to be a man yet, Kenny,” Jason gives him a grin.

As soon as he turns around and walks away, Kent twists towards Jack. “Hey, we’ve sorta slowed down. You wanna go up top with me?”

“Up top?” Jack asks, tilting his head.

“Yeah. Like, on the front of the boat. I dunno the actual name, man. Just follow me.”

And so Jack follows him, up to the front of the boat, then along the ledge until they’re situated on a spot above the windows. When they turn around, they can see over the rest of the boat, all the people. However, when they lay down, nobody can see them. Kent knows this, because he’s snuck up here many times and usually it takes his mother a while to figure out whether he’s up here or down in the cabin.

“Is this better?” Kent asks, voice a little quieter.

“Uh, yeah,” Jack answers. He feels Kent’s hand graze his arm, and looks over. Kent is smiling at him, soft and goofy. It’s a smile Jack hasn’t gotten used to, yet.

“Hey,” Kent says, soft.

“Yeah?” Jack breathes, not sure if he said it loud enough for Kent to hear him. Kent moves his sunglasses back up to his hair, although that makes him squint in the sunlight.

“I,” Kent starts, then he sucks in a deep breath. “I love you, man,” Kent tells him, and Jack swears his heart stops beating.

“I, uh,” Jack starts, eloquent as ever. “You too,” he says quietly. Kent gives him a different smile, one not so easily read.

“You don’t have to say it back,” Kent laughs, voice light.

“I do, though,” Jack tells him, rolling onto his side to look at Kent better.

Kent just nods his head. “I don’t necessarily mean that in a gay way, or whatever” Kent tells him quietly. “I just do. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jack says, his breath catching in his throat after he says it. He doesn’t get the chance to do much else, because Kent’s hand is suddenly on his neck and then they’re kissing.

“We could get caught,” Jack whispers in a rush, eyes wide once they pull back. They haven’t been doing this for long, only the past couple months. It’s been exhilarating and Jack enjoys it, but usually kissing only takes placed behind closed, locked doors.

“Nobody can see us up here,” Kent assures him, having the audacity to roll his eyes. And, really, they’re with Kent’s family here. If anybody should be worried, it should be Kent, and Jack should take that into account. Sometimes it feels like Jack is always the one worrying enough for the both of them, though, so maybe that’s what is going on here.

 “Kenny!” they hear, and Kent rolls onto his back, pulling down his sunglasses to put them back over his eyes.

“Yes, annoying brat?” Kent asks, not even bothering to glance over as his sister hops up with them. She makes sure not to dangle her feet in front of the window the driver has to see out of.

“That ain’t nice,” Kent’s sister, Jessica, tells him.

“I never claimed to be a nice person,” Kent tells her.

“Jason was looking for you, that’s all,” Jessica says. “He says he poured you a drink.”

“Ah, shit, I must’ve forgot,” Kent lies. “Wanna bring it up to me?”

Jess snorts, “Uh, no. You know I hate walking up and down and up and down. I’m staying up here.”

“No way, you’re being annoying. Leave us alone,” Kent says with a groan.

“No fair! I bet Jack doesn’t want me to leave. Am I annoying you, Jack?”

Jack secretly loves Kent’s little sister, though he wouldn’t tell Kent as much. He’s never had any siblings, and his billet family has no children either, so she’s the closest thing Jack’s ever had to a sister himself. He always wanted one, though, if he were being really honest with himself. Jack thought, maybe, if he had a sibling he might feel less pressure from his family legacy. Maybe.

Kent always goes on about how much his sister bugs him, but Jack usually doesn’t understand why. Sure, she can be over-excitable, but so can Kent. They end up fighting a lot, with Kent usually being meaner than he ought to be, from Jack’s perspective. Kenny insists it’s normal, though, and Jack tries to accept it.

“Uh… no?” Jack says. He hates when one of them pulls him into a fight, but Kent does it as often as Jess does so he can’t fault her for that.

“See! Jack likes me more than you do.”

“Jack doesn’t have to live with you,” Kent says. “It’s my birthday and I say scram, Jessie. Fuck off.”

“I’ll tell mom you said that!” Jessica fumes, standing up. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“For fun,” Kent says with a shrug.

“Kenny,” Jack says, softly. Kent looks over at him.

“You’re sticking up for her?”

“She didn’t do anything,” Jack mutters.

“We came up here to be alone,” Kent groans a little, and Jack just frowns at him. They don’t get a chance to continue their bickering.

“Kent, there are you. What the fuck, man?” Jason asks. He pads out to stand in front of Jessica, who is standing with her arms crossed over her chest tightly.

“Sorry, I meant to find you before we came up here, but we wanted to get up before we started going fast again. Then Jess wouldn’t shut up, or go get you, so,” Kent just shrugs.

“Well, here’s your drink, asshole. I brought one for your friend, too,” Jason says, holding out two cups. The boys take them.

“Jason, am I allowed to be up here?” Jessica asks him before he starts to leave, face innocent.

“Sure? Why the hell not?”

“Kenny told me I had to leave.”

“Kent’s just a hateful prick, don’t listen to anything he says.”

“Thanks Jason,” Jessica grins and Kent groans.

“You’re the brattiest kid sister I’ve ever had,” Kent tells her as he sips his drink. It’s strong, and Kent honestly preferred the other stuff he was drinking, but he isn’t about to say that.

“I’m the only kid sister you’ve ever had.”

“Not true. I got rid of the other one because she pissed me off too much. So you better watch it,” Kent tells her, taking another drink from his cup before wincing. “Whatever, if you’re gonna stay, just be cool.”

“Okay!” Jessica agrees, then sits back down and scoots back. Jack draws in his knees and sits up more so she’ll have more room. Kent lies back down.

“Are you excited for the fireworks?” Jessica asks a moment later, directed at Jack.

“Um, yeah,” Jack says with a nod. He risks the first sip of his drink and winces like Kent had.

“Me too!” Jessica says, playing with a long strand of dirty blonde hair. Her face has more freckles than Kent’s does, dotting along her cheeks and up to her forehead. “They’re one of Kent’s favourites, too.”

“Yeah?” Jack asks, looking over at Kent.

“I fucking love fireworks,” Kent says, deadpan. Jack can tell he means it, somehow.

“Since when did you swear so much, jeeze?” Jessica asks.

“Like, a while back. I just stopped caring that you were around. You’re like, thirteen, Jess, I think you can handle some swears.”

“I know,” Jess says, straightening her back.

“Do you still watch family guy behind ma’s back?”

“Sometimes,” Jess confesses, and Kent laughs.

“There might be hope for you, yet.” Kent says, taking a sip of his drink. “Hey,” he says, then holds it out to her. “Want some?”

Jessica pulls a face.

“Kent, don’t give her that,” Jack says, frowning.

“What? She’s had wine at church,” Kent tells him.

“That’s not even remotely the same thing,” Jack says.

“You don’t think I should drink it?” Jess asks Jack, then looks at the cup Kent’s still pushing toward her.

“No, don’t.”

“Dude, c’mon,” Kent says, rolling his eyes. “Why you gotta be such a responsible young adult, Jack?”

“She’s just a kid, Kenny,” Jack tells him.

“So are we,” Kent says, taking his cup back and making a show of drinking a big gulp down. “Ugh,” he groans afterwards. “You probably would have spit it out, Jess, not gonna lie.”

“Yeah,” Jessica says, scrunching her nose. “Is this all you two are doing up here? Just sitting and drinking?”

“Pretty much,” Kent says, voice tight. He lowers his sunglasses to stare at her, hard.

She just sighs loudly. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Christ. Thank you,” Kent says, sounding relieved. Jessica leans forward to punch him in the thigh and Kent groans at her.

Jessica gets up and carefully makes her way back down the side of the boat. Kent takes another drink form his cup and Jack copies him.

Kent holds his cup on his stomach as he lies back again, looking up at Jack. Jack peers down at him, shifting so he can look at him a little easier.

“We’re alone again,” Kent purrs, and Jack rolls his eyes upwards.

“I think it’s been well proven that someone can interrupt us with little to no notice. Can’t we just wait until we’re back at your place?” Jack murmurs, and Kent shuts his eyes.

“Sure, Zimms,” he says. “I’m good being alone with you, even if we’re not gonna make out.”

“Me too,” Jack murmurs.

Once they boat ride is over, though, Kent and Jack don’t get another moment to be alone until much later in the evening. There’s a huge barbeque at Kent’s aunts, and after everyone eats, Kent’s opening gifts and everyone is socializing. After that, there’s music blasting and all the kids are dragged off to the street dance just a block away.

Jack’s not a fan of the huge crowd, and he wishes he were drunker. It’s okay when Kent stays with him, but many of the kids around here know Kent, so it’s not long before he’s being pulled away by somebody who wants to dance and shoot the shit.

Jack lingers at the sidelines until Kent returns, taking him by the wrist and dragging him along because Kent knows if he uses his words to ask Jack to dance he’s going to get a no. Instead he just gets a miserable look from Jack as Kent starts to pull on his arms to make him move to the music.

“Kenny,” Jack says.

“Dude,” Kent counters. “Dance with me. You did the last party we went to.”

“That was in the middle of the night, not in broad daylight. And I was wasted.”

“Nobody here cares,” Kent says, although that’s probably not true based on the stares from at least three people Jack catches. He knows he’s taller than most of the kids here, he looks miserable and he sticks out like a sore thumb. “It’s my birthday,” Kent says, looking up at him with begging eyes.

Jack huffs, but moves a little without Kent having to force him. The look of excitement Kent gives him in return almost makes up for the humiliation he feels. Almost.

When the song changes over, there’s cheering, and Jack just looks confuses. Kent, along with a decent amount of the other kids in the mob, start to belt the lyrics out.

“Where is the music even coming from?” Jack asks.

“The speakers?” Kent says, jumping along to the song as it picks up. Jack even cracks a smile. He feels better that he’s with Kent, after all, even if his best friend is forcing him to dance around a bunch of people.

As the song commands, Kent lifts his hands in the air. The next time, Kent grabs Jack’s arms and raises them, too, giving him a grin so cute that Jack laughs and rolls his eyes at him.

“You’re a fucking dweeb,” Jack tells him and Kent just shrugs and flips his hair.

“You love me,” Kent tells him. Jack does, but he won’t say as much in the crowd. He already admitted it once today, he thinks that’s enough for now.

They dance for a while until Kent finally lets Jack off the hook, allowing him to scramble away as he walks behind leisurely. Kent ends up standing with Jack and being drawn into a few conversations with some kids he met last summer, talking about what they’d been up to since then. It’s a pleasant enough time, and Jack actually contributes sporadically, so Kent’s pretty happy.

Eventually the sun falls further and Kent weaves through the crowd with Jack to find his mother and sister. The fireworks show is in a park, and there are a few different spots that offer a nice view, so they end up driving to a hill at the far end of the park. There are a lot of people scattered around the bottom and middle of of the hill, but Kent drags Jack up to the tall grass at the top.

Kent lies down in the grass, sighing loudly. There are only a few other people up this far, probably because this part of the hill hasn’t been mown.

Jack sits next to Kent, pulling his knees up and looking over at him. Kent tilts his head up, giving Jack a little grin.

“Hey,” Kent greets.

“Hi,” Jack says.

“Sup?” Kent asks.

Jack just shrugs. “Today has been busy.”

“I know,” Kent mumbles. He sits back up and twists toward Jack, putting his hand on his knee. “I’m really glad you’re here, though. I wish we could have spent a bit more time alone today, but, dude, it means a lot to have my best friend around on my birthday.”

“Of course,” Jack says, loosening his posture a bit. “I’m glad I could make it. It’s just… you know how I get when I’m around a lot of people for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Kent breathes, although he can’t relate. He’s a little extraverted, so he doesn’t quite understand how Jack can get so tired of interacting when he does so little of it in the first place, but he tries not to judge. “But you’re okay with me, right?”

“Yeah,” Jack says, nodding his head. It’s strange, to him, that he doesn’t get so worn out by Kent. Sure, when Kent’s dragging him around, being excitable and doing things, Jack does get tired. But not of Kent himself. If they’re alone together, Jack can spend hours with him, in a way he didn’t realize he’d be comfortable with. It’s not as if he never needs alone time, he still does, but it’s less alone time than he would have thought he’d require. Maybe it’s just because he never had a real friend before Kent Parson and most of the people he comes across he doesn’t want to spend more than five minutes with at a time.

Jack can’t be sure. He is sure, though, that he’s okay being with Kent right now. He may be praying nobody else tries to join them, but just Kent is alright.

Thankfully, as the time passes, nobody comes around. More people do arrive at the park, but they mostly crowd in other spots. It’s getting darker and darker, so the fireworks should be going off pretty soon. Kent checks the time on his watch while he can still sort of see it, then just lies back again.

“Dude, lay down,” Kent tells him, patting Jack on the front of the calf.

Jack does as Kent told him, lying back and flattening the grass behind him. He looks over at Kent, who edges closer to him, his hand coming to lay on Jack’s chest.

“You really are touchy-feely,” Jack comments.

“I’m not entirely a fag, though,” Kent counters. “You gotta problem with it?”

“No,” Jack tells him. He loves touching Kent, loves being touched by Kent. It soothes his insecurities some that Kent is frequently the one to instigate, too. He doesn’t have to worry about his advances being rejected, he just has to accept the ones Kent makes on him.

“Good,” Kent says, pushing closer to lay his head on Jack’s chest. Jack feels his heart beat faster because they’re in public, lying here, out in the open. But it’s darker now than it was only five minutes ago, and there’s grass surrounding them and nobody else is up as far as them. He figures it’s safe enough for him to wrap his arms around Kent, just like Kent probably wants him to. It’s nice, to think that, that Kent wants Jack to hold him. The way Kenny nuzzles his face against Jack’s chest makes Jack think he made the right decision.

Kent only takes his face from Jack’s chest when a loud bang signals the beginning of the fireworks show. Kent quickly twists back and Jack makes a noise when he presses on his chest a little hard, but Kent soon situates himself so they can both cuddle and watch the fireworks.

After a few of them go off, though, Jack’s view is suddenly blocked. Kent’s hovering above him, and Jack can sort of make out that his eyelids are low and his mouth is smirking.

“Um, Kenny? We’re gonna miss the show…” Jack says, but he lifts a hand to Kent’s neck.

“It’s gonna be long. We can afford to miss a few of them,” Kent mumbles, then closes the distance between them. Jack only hesitates a bit before he slips his tongue into Kent’s mouth, doing his best to cut off the noise at the back of his throat. He hears more loud noises in the background, but they still don’t quite stifle the noise Kent makes against his mouth. As they kiss, Kent’s hands roam on his side. Jack lets him, though he knows they can’t get too far on the side of a hill in the middle of a park.

Kent’s the first one to pull back, pushing his face back into Jack’s neck. Jack squeezes his arms around Kent, smiling at the light chuckle emitting from Kent’s lips.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Jack mumbles, pressing a hand to the small of Kent’s back.

Kent lifts his head, “Did you just call me baby?”

“Uh,” Jack’s eyes go a little wide. “Yes? I don’t have to. I won’t do it again.”

“No,” Kent says, quick. A burst of yellow illuminates Kent from behind, then fades again. “I liked it.”

“Oh. Okay,” Jack says, quiet.

“Love you, baby,” Kent mutters, before capturing Jack’s lips in another kiss. Jack kisses him back, but they don’t go much deeper. Kent pulls away a few moments later to flip over, because he does actually want to see some of the fireworks.

It’s always been one of Kent’s inner fantasies, to be kissed during a fireworks show. Although he knows Jack wasn’t having the time of his life earlier, he hopes this will make it up to him. It’s pretty much been Kent’s best birthday in all his 17 years of life, so he can only hope that Jack enjoyed the day even half as much as he did.


End file.
